In logistics, many different kinds of orders must be stored, processed, and transmitted from and to many different locations.
Current techniques model orders as hard-configured data objects. Such objects cannot easily be adapted to particular types of orders. For each other type of order, an individual object must be programmed in form of program code.
Further in business applications, the data representing such orders has been stored independently of any content in databases. Therefore, accessing the data may be lengthy when the data is stored on an order which is not adapted to the kind of data.